A Hart in Trouble
by ryan4csi
Summary: Jennifer has to travel to NYC without Jonathan, and trouble finds the Harts. This is my first H2H story, and helpful feedback would be great.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Hart Industries/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Jonathan Hart was finding it difficult to concentrate on his work today, as his mind was wandering to his beautiful wife of 5 years. His wife would be heading to New York tomorrow as she was assisting her father with some gallery business since he was still in Europe. Normally this wouldn't be bothering him so much, because they would naturally go together and make it a romantic trip. This time he needed to remain in Los Angeles due to business. It wasn't often that his business interfered with their pursuit of life, but this merger he was working on was requiring a lot of extra hours and time. Deciding he wasn't going to get much more accomplished this afternoon he decided he would head out for the day. There were some things he needed to pick up before heading home. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Deanne could you please clear the rest of my calendar for the day. Please make sure all calls are forward to Marcus. I do not want interruptions this evening."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Yes Mr. Hart I will take care of that. Have a nice evening"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Thanks Deanne. Don't stay too late today". /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Deanne watched as Mr. Hart left and knew the next week was going to difficult for him with Mrs. Hart out of town. He never did well when she wasn't around. Mrs. Hart was sure lucky to have found a man like Mr. Hart. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Hart Residence/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Jonathan arrived home, and it all appeared quiet when he walked through the front door, he was surprised that not even Freeway came to greet him. He continued into the kitchen and found Max./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Mr. H what are you doing home so early?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Well I couldn't concentrate all the well, and wanted to spend some time with Mrs. H. Speaking of Mrs. H where is she?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""She took Freeway out for a walk. She should be back shortly."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Max, I want to make tonight special since she is going to be gone for the week. Can you make her favorite dinner? I was thinking we could have a candlelight dinner on the patio?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Sure thing Mr. H leave it to me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Hart Residence (Outside)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Jennifer Hart was out for a leisurely walk with her faithful pup Freeway. During her walk she was making a mental list of things she needed to complete before leaving tomorrow to New York. She loved New York and was excited to be heading back to her old stomping grounds for a visit but was also wishing Jonathan would be joining her. He has been working so hard lately especially on this merger with this new electronic company. In the five years they have been together she could count on one hand the amount of times they traveled apart, and this time would be the longest they have been away from each other in a long time. She hoped that she could take care of the business at her father's gallery quickly so she could return home. Her father was still in Europe, and as his only child, she was well versed in his business at the gallery. She often assisted him during her breaks from Gresham and college. Her father owns several galleries in the United States and Europe, which allowed her to travel a lot growing up. She was almost back to the house and was anxious to get all of her packing done so she could spend the evening with her handsome husband. She bought a little something to surprise him with later. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Hart Residence-Kitchen/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Jennifer was walking through the back door and didn't even notice that Jonathan was already home. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Max we are back. I am going to head upstairs and finish packing before Jonathan gets home."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Before Max could answer her Jonathan came up behind Jennifer and placed his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Well darling I am already home."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Darling you scared me to death. Not that I am complaining, but why are you home so early?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Well you see have this gorgeous wife that I couldn't stop thinking about and wanted to spend some time with her before she leaves me all alone for a week."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Jennifer turned around in his arms and the way she looked at him about took his breath away. Jonathan could get lost in her eyes, her eyes that sparkled and was a unique color that couldn't be describe. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Baby I don't want to leave you all week. I can't tell you how much I wish you could come with me or that my dad's business could wait until you could come with me. I am going to miss you terribly." /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Jonathan could no longer resist he had to kiss her. He placed his hands on her cheeks looking into her eyes. He moved in slow motion he smell was intoxicating and surrounding them, when their lips met there was a bolt of electricity felt by both of them. The kiss was slow, tantalizing, and all consuming. As their lips parted neither of them moved for a moment, and Jennifer could still taste him on her lips. They were in their own world forgetting that they were still in the kitchen. Freeway's barking for some attention from his owners brought them from their little world. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Jonathan I am going to head upstairs and finished packing. Why don't you meet me upstairs when you done with Freeway?" Jennifer gave him a chaste kiss, and left for upstairs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Max how long until dinner?" Max knew the real reason behind his question. After being with the two of them for the past few years he knew of no other two people move in love with each other. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""About 2 hours Mr. H". /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Great Max! I am going to head up stairs and see if Mrs. H needs any help packing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Max chuckled "sure Mr. H. I will buzz you guys when dinner is close."/p 


End file.
